wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Illidan Sturmgrimm
Illidan Sturmgrimm, selbsternannter Herrscher der Scherbenwelt, Lord des Schwarzen Tempel, war ein als Nachtelf geborenener, Magier, Dämonenjäger und laut Maiev Schattensang: "weder Nachtelf noch Dämon, sondern mehr". Er war der Zwillingsbruder von Malfurion Sturmgrimm und wie er war er in Tyrande Whisperwind verliebt. Schon jung ein sehr begabter Magier tat er sich als Dämonenjäger schwer seine Machtgier zu beherrschen. Er absorbierte schließlich den Schädel des Gul'dan. Seine Gier nach Macht und der Kontrolle über die arkane Magie ließ ihn einige schreckliche Dinge tun: im Krieg der Ahnen schloss er sich Sargeras und seiner Brennenden Legion an und schuf danach einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Um ihn vor sich selbst, die Völker Azeroths und die Nachtelfen zu beschützen, wurde er zur ewiger Haft verurteilt. Sie dauerte 10.000 Jahre, bis er kurz vor dem dritten Krieg frei kam. Vom "Verräter" der Nachtelfen wurde er zum Herrscher der Scherbenwelt. Schließlich verbündeten sich Maiev Schattensang und Akama mit Helden der Horde und Allianz und drangen in Illidans Heiligtum, den Schwarzen Tempel, ein wo sie ihn schließlich stellen und töten konnten. Geschichte Illidan Sturmgrimm wurde gemeinsam mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Malfurion geboren. Seine Eltern starben bei einem Unfall. Malfurion und Ilidan wuchsen zusammen in der Nachtelfenstadt Suramar auf. Eine Kindheitsfreundin der beiden war Tyrande Whisperwind. Illdan wurde anders als sein Bruder mit bronzenen Augen geboren, damals ein Zeichen für ein großes Schicksal, heute für großes druidisches Potenzial. Während sein Bruder seinen Weg in der Ausblidung in den druidischen Künsten unter dem Waldgott Cenarius zu finden schien, suchte Illidan sein Schicksal noch immer, denn obwohl Illidan ein begabter Magier war, war er unfähig die Druidenkunst zu erlernen; er versuchte es zwar, doch war zu ungeduldig und scheiterte. Bald wurde Illidan durch sein magisches Geschick, er war fast so mächtig wie ein Hochgeborener, zum Protege und magischem Berater des Nachtelfenfürsten Kur'talos Rabenkrone. Als Archimondes schreckliche Invasion Azeroths begann, und Königin Azsharas Verrat offenbart wurde, konnte Malfurion seinen Bruder davon überzeugen den Dienst am Hofe nieder zu legen. Als sich sogar Cenarius und die Drachen in die Schlacht stürzten und schwer getroffen wurden, mussten die Nachtelfen feststellen, dass ihr Gegner nicht zu schlagen ist. Also beschloss Malfurion den Brunnen der Ewigkeit zu zerstören, um die Invasion zu beenden. Illdan war von dieser Idee entsetzt, denn der Brunnen war ja schließlich die Quelle der Macht und der Unsterblichkeit für die Nachtelfen, sein Verlust war in seinen Augen zu schrecklich. Außerdem bewunderte Illidan die schreckliche Magie der brennenden Legion, denn unter all ihrer Grausamkeit lag eine besondere Art der Reinheit. Dazu kam, dass die Nachtelfen immer mehr zu weichen begannen, die Dämonen hingegen schienen nicht weniger zu werden. Der Satyrn Xavius griff schließlich diese Zweifel auf und pflanzte so den Samen des Misstrauens in Illidans Geist. Das sollte ihn in die Hände von Sargeras und seiner Legion treiben. Der Titan versprach ihm unglaubliche Macht, um Illidan dazu zu bringen ihm die Dämonenseele beschaffen und so das Portal zu stärken . Illidan Sturmgrimm war wie sein Bruder in Tyrande Whisperwind, eine Novizin der Schwesternschaft der Elune, thumb|284px|Illidan mit den Augen Sargeras'verliebt.Er versuchte oft Tyrande zu beeindrucken und für sich zu gewinnen, doch oft überschritt er Grenzen um das zu erreichen, auch im Umgang mit der Magie. Das schreckte Tyrande aber immer mehr ab, dieses Verhalten erwartete sie eben nicht von einem zukünftigen Gefährten. Keiner der drei erkannte das Tyrande von Anfang an Malfurion erwählt hatte. Das erkannte als erstes Xavius, er flüsterte Illidan ein, sollte Malfurion sterben, wäre sein einziger Rivale fort und Tyrande würde sich für ihn entscheiden. Als er Tyrande schließlich in den Armen seines Bruders sah, gab er die Nachtelfen auf und schloss sich der brennenden Legion an. Illdan spinnte einen verrückten Plan um die Invasion der Legion zu verhindern. Er reiste nach Zin'Azshari und versprach Königin Azshara und Mannoroth angebliche Treue. Illidans Plan war in den Besitz der Dämonenseele zu kommen, ein mächtiges Artefakt, erschaffen von dem verrückten Erdwächter Neltharion, das das Portal der brennende Legion schließen soll. Doch um das überhaupt bewerkstelligen zu können brauchte er mehr Macht. Vermutlich, um ihn zu prüfen, wurde er vor das Portal, und damit vor Sargeras selbst gestellt. Der Titan erkannte Illidans Plan die Dämonenseele zu stehlen, aber nicht die Absicht sie gegen die Legion einzusetzen. Von seinem Vorhaben beeindruckt gab Sargeras ihm ein Geschenk: seine "Augen". Ein Strahl durchdrang das Portal und zerstörte Illidans alte bronzene Augen und ersetzte sie durch neure, deutlich mächtigere. Diese erlaubten es ihm sämtliche Magie erkennen zu können.Ferner statte ihn Sargeras mit machtvollen arkanen Tätowierungen aus. Azshara war von dem "neuen"Illidan sehr angetan ( Im Gegenzug war auch er beeindruckt von ihrer Schönheit), aber sie war auch vorsichtig. Aus diesem Grund entsandte sie Hauptmann Varo'then mit auf die Mission die Dämonenseele zu thumb|306pxbergen. Illidan brachte sie schließlich zu Sargeras, der sie zusammen mit dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit einsetzte um ein gewaltiges Portal zu öffnen.Doch Malfurion Sturmgrimm griff zusammen mit den Drachenschwärmen den Brunnen an und konnte die Ankunft Sargeras' verhindern. Die große Teilung allerdings konnte er nicht mehr aufhalten. Nach der großen Teilung erklomm Illidan,welcher sieben Phiolen mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit gefüllt hatte, den Berg Hyjal. Auf dessen Spitze endeckte er eine kleine Quelle mit reinem Wasser. Er goss drei der Phiolen in das Gewässer, welches sich schnell veränderte. Illidans Euphorie über seinen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit stieß bei Malfurion,Tyrande,Jarod und dem Rest der Kaldorei Führung auf wenig Gegenliebe. Erneut versuchte Malfurion seinem Bruder zu erklären, dass Magie von Natur aus Chaotisch und unkontrollierbar sei und damit immer eine Gefahr für alles Leben darstellen würde. Illidan jedoch hörte ihm nicht zu, in seinen Augen war Malfurion ein Narr, der die imense Kraft der Magie nicht verstand, welche seiner Meinung nach das einizige Mittel sei, das die brennende Legion von einer zweiten Invasion abhalten würde. Die Überzeugungen seines Bruders entsetzen Malfurion zwar, dennoch rettete er ihn vor der Hinrichtung und konnte die Nachtelfen überzeugen ihn lediglich wegzusperren. Als Wächterinnen wurden Maiev Schattensang und ihre Behüterinen auserwählt. Haftentlassung thumbIlldan blieb für über 10.000 Jahre in einer dunklen Gefängniszelle,tief unter dem Berg Hyjal gefangen.Califax,ein Hüter des Hains, und die Behüterrinen unter Maiev Schattensang wachten immer über ihn.Seine "Entlassung" kam unerwartet durch Tyrande Whisperwind.Sie tötete seine Wächter und wollte Illidan gegen die brennende Legion, welche durch den Einsatz der Geißel wieder nach Azeroth gekommen ist, einsetzen.Illidan liebte Tyrande auch nach tausenden von Jahren noch immer und schwor deshalb die Legion zu vernichten und die Nachtelfen für immer vor ihr zu bewahren. Malfurion war gegen Tyrandes Entscheidung, in seinen Augen war es eine dumme Idee Illidan überhaupt wieder laufen zu lassen.Frustriert das sein Bruder ihn prüfen will und ihn noch immer von Dämonen korrumpiert hällt führt Illidan eine Gruppe Nachtelfen in den Teufelswald, Dämonen jagen. Dort angekommen trift er bald auf den Champion des Lichkönigs, den Todesritter Arthas, und wird umgehend von ihm angegriffen.Nach einem langen und kräftezehrenden Kampf, der unentschieden endet, berichtet Arthas Illidan vom Schädel des Gul'dan.Dieses Artefakt ist für die Korrumption des Teufelswaldes verantwortlich.Der Lichkönig und sein Champion kennen Illidans Machtgier und wollen sie dazu benutzen das sich dieser gegen den örtlichen Herrn der Legion, den Schreckenslord Tichondrius, stellt. Mit dessen Tod soll der erste Schritt des Lichkönigs in die Freiheit getan werden.Illidan ahnt nichts von diesem Plan und beginnt seinen Feldzug. thumb|leftDabei zerstören er und seine Soldaten ein mächtiges Dämonenportal das den Schädel schützen soll.Illidan kann sich schließlich des Schädels bemächtigen,nun hofft er endlich in den Augen Tyrandes ihrer würdig zu sein.Er zerschmettert den Schutz des Schädels und nimmt seine Macht in sich auf.Er bekommt endlich all die Macht und Kraft nach der er sich so lange sehnte. Und wird so zum Halbdämon.Nun führt er die Nachtelfen gegen die Basis von Tichondrius.In einem Kampf kann er den Schreckenslord vernichten.Nach dem Kampf treffen Malfurion und Tyrande auf dem Schlachtfeld ein. Errschreckt von Illidans Tat und seinem neuen Äußeren bleibt ihnen nur übrig ihn zu verbannen. Illidan sagt dazu nur: "So sei es...Bruder" ''und verlässt die Länder der Nachtelfen für immer. Neue Verbündete Kurz nach der Niederlage am Berg Hyjal bekommt Illidan Besuch in seinen Träumen:Kil'Jaeden.Der Dämonenfürst erinnert sich an Illidans "Erfolge" im Einsatz gegen die Legion.Er stellt Illidan vor die Wahl, er dient ihm, oder er wird vernichtet werden.Illidan nimmt an, seine erste Aufgabe: er soll den gefrorenen Thron zerstören und so den Lichkönig ermorden. Ner'zhul war zu mächtig geworden, Kil'jaeden hatte die Kontrolle über seine Schöpfung verloren. Die Kugel von Kil'jaeden soll Illidan dabei helfen.Sollte er Erfolg haben, bot ihm Kil'Jaeden die Macht und den Einfluss den er schon immer haben wollte. Durch die Nutzung dessen Schädels, hatte Illidan auch die Erinnerung des alten Hexenmeisters Gul'dan erhalten.Auch erinnerte er sich an alte Verbündete, die Naga.Diese ehemaligen Quel'dorei, Diener von Azshara kehrten schließlich an das Land zurück. Ihr Ziel war die Rache an den Nachtelfen und anderen an Land lebenden Rassen zu rächen.Azshara entsante ihm ihre Zofe, Vash'j.Sie stellt den Kontakt wieder her. Die Naga sind von seinem magischem Talent überzeugt und schließen ihm sich an.Sie sollen als Illidans Naga bekannt werden. Auch will Illidan endlich mit seinen Häschern, seinen ehemaligen Wächtern, den Behüterinen unter Maiev Schattensang abrechnen.Dazu verbündet er sich mit einigen Satyrn und verdirbt einige Furlbogs.Schließlich betritt er den Hafen von Nendis. Er verlässt die Insel mit Schutz durch seiner Diener. Mit den Naga als Leibwache erreicht Illidan die verheerten Inseln. Seit 10.000 Jahren betritt er wieder Suramar, jene Stadt in die er einst aufwuchs.Dort findet er das vor 20 Jahren von Gul'dan gehobene Grab des Sargeras. Kampf um die verlorenen Inseln thumb|leftIllidans Diener sollten aber auch die restlichen Boote der Stadt Nendis versenken.Doch Maiev und seine Leute sorgten dafür das sie damit keinen Erfolg haben.Sie nutzen die Boote selbst und landen schließlich selbst auf den Inseln.Die beiden Streitmächte kämpfen verstreut über die Insel eben über ihre Kontrolle.Illidan erreicht das Grab und wird noch immer von Maiev verfolgt. Dank Gul'dans Wissen kann Illidan das Grab schnell durchqueren.Schließlich kann er das Auge von Sargeras bergen.Die Naga wollen sich an den Nachtelfen rächen, sie erzählen ihnen von ihrer Herkunft und wollen Maiev wie Illidan einst für 10.000 Jahre in die Dunkelheit verbannen. Doch dank Naishas und das Opfer der anderen Behüterinen kann sie entkommen.Wieder an der Oberfläche kann Maiev einen Boten entsenden. Dieser erreicht das Eschental, und damit Tyrande und Malfurion. Nach einer wilden Seereise erreichen der Erzdruide und die Hochpriesterin die zerschmetterten Inseln. Nachdem sie ihre Truppen gesammelt haben, darunter die mächtigen Steinriesen des Eschentals, maschieren sie auf Maievs Außenposten vor. Und können die unter schwerer Belagerung stehenden Behüter retten. Dann kommt es zu einem Gegenschlag auf Illidans Posten. Doch als die Nachtelfen siegen, ist Illidan schon entkommen. Illidan ist nach Lordaeron geflohen.Er drängt schnell durch den Silberwald, in die Ruinen von Dalaran.Dort beginnt er die Macht des Auges von Sargeras zu kanalisieren.Sie soll den Gletscher, Eiskrone, auf dem der gefrorene Thron liegt, zerschmettern. Aber er wird von Malfurion, Prinz Kael'thas, Maiev und einem Paladin der Menschen unterbrochen. Malfurion hatte sein Vorhaben, Eiskrone zu zerreißen, gespürt, da er eine Gefahr für Azeroth darstellte, musste er aufgehalten werden.Illidan beschimpft seinen Bruder als Narr, er hatte doch lediglich geplant den Lichkönig, gemeinsamer Feind aller, zu vernichten. Doch Malfurion ist rasend vor Wut, er gibt seinem Bruder die Schuld an dem Tod Tyrandes.So hatte es zumindest Maiev behauptet, doch Kael'thas widerspricht, die Nachtelfin sei zwar von den Fluten des Thondroils mitgerissen worden, doch das sie Tot sei, ist nicht bewiesen. Als er von den Lügen Maievs hört, lässt er sie festnehmen. Illidan und Malfurion schließen einen kurzen einzigartigen Bund um Tyrande zu finden. Illidan bietet die Fähigkeiten seiner Naga an um Sie zu finden.Während Malfurion die Geißel beschäftigt, können Illidan und seine Elitewache Tyrande von den Untoten retten. Aus Dank lässt Malfurion seinen Bruder ziehen, dicht gefolgt von einer wütenden Maiev Schattensang. Kampf um den schwarzen Tempel thumb|left|400pxIllidan erreicht die Scherbenwelt.Er weiß, dass er versagt hat den gefrorenen Thron zu zerstören, und das er damit den Zorn von Kil Jaeden auf sich gezogen hat. Deshalb will er sich jetzt einen sicheren Hafen schaffen, und neue Verbündete finden. Auf Azeroth haben Vashj und ihre Naga Prinz Kael'thas und seinen Blutelfen gegen die Untoten geholfen, und so die Allianz dazu gebracht, die Elfen zum Tode zu verurteilen. Die Naga retten die Elfen aus den Kerkern von Dalaran. Vashi erkennt die Gier nach der Magie in den Blutelfen, und erzählt Kael'thas, dass Illidan ein Heilmittel für ihr Problem kennen könnte. So beginnen die Blutelfen einen Feldzug nach Draenor. Kael'thas wird von den mächtigsten Magistern,Priestern, Kriegern und Waldläufern begleitet. Diese kommen gerade recht. Illidan Sturmgrimm war Maiev Schattensang und ihren Behütern in die Falle gegangen. Sie haben den Halbdämonen außer Gefecht gesetzt und ihn in einem verzauberten Käfig gesteckt. Diesen wollen die Nachtelfen wieder nach Azeroth schaffen. Kurz bevor die Elfen ihren Außenposten erreichen wird Illidan von Vashj und Kael'thas gerettet. Illidan nimmt ihn und seine Leute aus Dank in seinen Reihen auf und verspricht ihnen Hilfe. Doch zuerst will Illidan die Scherbenwelt erobern. Dazu will er den schwarzen Tempel unter seine Kontrolle bringen, Herrensitz des aktuellen Lords der Scherbenwelt,Magtheridon.Doch der Grubenlord erhält Unterstüzung von Armeen der brennenden Legion und heimischen Höllenorcclans. Illidan muss beide Parteien erst besiegen,will er den schwarzen Tempel erobern. Um die Dämonenzufur der Scherbenwelt zu unterbrechen beginnt er damit Portale der Dämonen zu schließen.Da er eine Menge Magie kanalisieren muss und dabei keine Störung zulassen darf beschützen ihn seine Getreuen.Als Vashj und Kael das erste Orcdorf vernichtet haben, lernen sie die Zerschlagenen kennen. Die Zerschlagenen, und ihre Verwandten, die Draenei waren von den Orcs fast ausgelöscht worden, sie haben lange Zeit im Krieg und in großer Furcht vor den Orcs gelebt. Der Anführer der Zerschlagenen ,Akama, will sich an den Orcs rächen, und den schwarzen Tempel, das ehemalige Heiligtum der Draenei reinigen.Nun, da die Portale geschlossen und die Orcs geschlagen sind beginnt der Marsch auf den schwarzen Tempel. Dennoch befinden sich noch viele Dämonen und Orcs im Tempel. Neben zahlreichen Wachen wird der Tempel von mächtigen Abwehrgeschützen beschützt. Auch der Zugang zu Magtheridons Thronsaal ist verschlossen, um den Weg zu öffnen müssen Schlüssel zerstört werden.Dazu schleichen sich Akama und seine Leute ein, sie haben die Fähigkeit sich vor Feinden zu verstecken.Schließlich, nach einem lagen und verlustreichen Kampf stehen Illidans Truppen vor Magtheridon.Illidan kann den Dämonenfürsten besiegen.Er erklärt sich zum neuen Fürsten der Scherbenwelt. Marsch auf Eiskrone thumb|370pxDennoch kann Kil'Jaeden Illidan auf der Spitze des schwarzen Tempels finden, und er fordert einige Erklärungen, warum Eiskrone noch existiert und warum Illidan in der Scherbenwelt ist. Illidan erklärt dem Eredar das er noch Truppen sammeln wollte bevor er seinen Marsch nach Nordend beginnen will. Immerhin sieht Kil'Jaeden in seinen neuen Verbündeten vielversprechende Diener. Illidan weiß das er sich nicht verstecken kann und beginnt seine Invasion Nordends. Alsbald landet er an den frostigen Gestaden Nordends.Illidan will den Gefrohrenen Thron nun selbst zerschmettern.Er weiß das die Geißel einen harten Kampf liefern wird. Während er nach Eiskrone maschiert, bleiben einigBlutelfe en zurück.Sie sollen Arthas aufhalten, scheitern aber. Der Todesritter konnte dank Anub'araks Hilfe zu Illidan aufschließen.Am Eiskronegeltscher kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Naga und Blutelfen gegen die Geißel.Um den Thronraum zum gefrohrenen Thron zu öffnen müssen vier magische Obelisken manipuliert werden. Um diese kämpfen nun beide Parteien.Durch Anub'arak beschützt gelingt es Arthas die Obelisken zu aktivieren.Als Arthas Illidan auf dem Schlachtfeld sieht verspottet er ihn für sein neues Aussehen.Die Tore öffnen sich.Gerade als Arthas zum Lichkönig gehen will, stellt sich ihm Illidan in den Weg.Nach einem kurzen Kampf gelingt es Arthas Illidan zu schlagen.Während der Halbdämon blutend im Schnee liegt wird Arthas zum neuen Lichkönig gekröhnt.Seine Diener schaffen Illidan zurück in die Scherbenwelt. World of Warcraft '„''10.000 Jahre in Gefangenschaft, verbannt aus meiner eigenen Heimat und nun wagt ihr es mein Reich zu betreten? Ihr wisst nicht was euch erwartet!“' thumb|326pxIllidan weiß das er versagt hatte den Gefrohrenen Thron zu zerschmettern. Deshalb hat er sich in den schwarzen Tempel zurückgezogen. Dort hat er seine mächtigsten Diener zusammengezogen und er hat damit begonnen die Festung zu befestigen. Er erwartet die Invasion der brennenden Legion. Anders als angenommen hat er Magtheridon nicht getötet, sondern unter der Höllfeuerzitadelle inhaftiert. Er züchtet mit dessen Blut neue Höllenorcs. Dafür verwendet er Freiwillige und Unfreiwillige. Er setzt alles daran die einst von ihm versiegelten Portale verschlossen zu halten. Er und seine Verbündeten ärgern sich daran das Horde und Allianz großes Interesse an ihnen haben. Aus unbekanntem Grund führt Illidan Krieg gegen Shattrath, er sollte eigentlich mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten um den gemeinsamen Feind, die brennende Legion zu besiegen. Den ersten Angriff führten Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und seine Blutelfen, dieser Angriff war auch noch von Illidan gestattet. Eigentlich sollte dieser Angriff Illidans Macht in der Scherbenwelt stärken, doch das genaue Gegenteil wurde erreicht, einige der Blutelfen verlassen Illidans Dienste und schließen sich den Naaru als Seher an. Nun startete Shattrath einen Gegenangriff. Dieser führte die Armeen sogar bis vor die Tore des schwarzen Tempels.Prinz Kael'thas indessen hat sich der brennenden Legion angeschlossen. Mit Shattrath und Illidari im Krieg hat es die Legion geschafft alle Gefahren für ihre Armeen zu beschäftigen oder fast zur Ausrottung zu treiben,wie einst die Armeen Azeroths im dritten Krieg. Schlacht an der Purpurwacht Zu Beginn der Quest: " Die Schlacht an der Purpurwacht" "begrüßt" Illidan die Spieler. Er fragt sich welche Narren sich Illidan Strumgrimm in den Weg stellen und befiehlt seinen Truppen sie zu vernichten.Nach dem Sieg der Spieler ist Illidan beeindruckt und sagt das nicht einmal Arthas ihn besiegen konnte und findet es lustig das ein Sterblicher seine Herrschaft in Frage stellt, er ruft den Herrausforderer in den schwarzen Tempel. Mit dieser Aussage ist anzunehmen das Illidan verrückt geworden ist, in seinen Augen ist nur der Tod die Niederlage, da Arthas ihn aber verschont hat sieht er sich als Sieger.Das ist Illidans Art der Logik, den so verteidigte er schon immer seine Handlungen gegenüber anderen. Netherschwingen Nach einer laangen Zeit des Questens ist der Spieler endlich "Ehrfürchtig" bei den Netherschwingen.Hochlord Mor'ghor, Anführer des Drachenmalclans und Aufseher des Netherdrachenprojekts will seinem Fürsten Illidan Sturmgrimm seinen neuen,vielversprechenden Rekruten vorstellen.Doch als Illidans Projektion erscheint ist dieser wütend.Er hat die Illusion die den Spieler umgab durchschaut und aufgehoben.Er befiehlt die Tötung.Mit Hilfe von Yarzill dem Söldner, einem als Goblin getarnten Netherdrachen kann er entkommen. Im Unteren Viertel von Shattrath erhält dieser einen Netherdrachen als Reittier. Meister des Schwarzen Tempels thumb|left|394pxIllidan Strumgrimms Herrschaft soll zu einem Ende geführt werden.Es ist eine Verschwörung im Gange, Akama hat sich mit seiner Gefangenen, Maiev Schattensang verbündet.Mit ihrer Hilfe will er Illidan töten.Mit Hilfe von Abenteureren und seinen Aschezungen will er nun den Schwarzen Tempel erobern. Maiev eilt den Spielern schließlich zu Hilfe, sie rettet die Abenteurer aus einem Zauber Illidans.Sie will sich nun an ihm rächen, für die Quälerei an ihr während ihrer Gefangenschaft, für die 10.000 Jahre die Sie in Dunkelheit über ihn wachen musste und das er Naisha und die anderen Behüterinen getötet hat. Tod Illidan liegt im Sterben, und dennoch verspottet er Maiev, er erklärt ihr das die Jägerin nichts ohne dem Gejagten thumbist.Nachdem ihre Rache erfüllt erkennt Maiev das sie nichts ohne die Jagd ist und verschwindet.Akama indessen wird zum neuen Herren des Schwarzen Tempels und schwört seine Hallen wieder mit Licht zu füllen. Wrath of the Lichking Illidan Sturmgrimm hat auch den einen oder anderen Auftritt in Wrath of the Lichking.Als Teil der Quest "Der Jäger und der Prinz" erlebt man den Zweikampf zwischen Illidan und Arthas vor den Toren er der Eiskronenzitadelle erneut. Man muss als Arthas Illidan besiegen. Illidan kann als Erinnerung von Argentumbeichtpatin Blondlocke beschworen werden. Cataclysm thumb|leftIm Teufelswald kann man Verlauf einer Questreihe den ersten Zweikampf zwischen Arthas und Illidan, dessen Absorbotion des Schädels von Gul'dan und den Kampf mit Tichondius erleben. In den Höhlen der Zeit hilft ein junger Illidan Sturmgrimm Abenteurern dabei im Krieg der Ahnen Varo'then,Pero'then und Mannoroth zu besiegen. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell Kategorie:Scherbenwelt Kategorie:Illidan Sturmgrimm Kategorie:Warcraft: Krieg der Ahnen Trilogie Charakter